All Was Well
by Azar443
Summary: A wedding, heartbreak and sibling love. Family fluff ahead.


**Author's Note: Yet another fic with Lucian undertones. And sibling love. And unrequited love. And I should probably stop before I give away the entire plot. So anyway, the story is extremely AU, and is one of those 'What if the Pevensies never left Narnia and ruled alongside Caspian?' fics. By the way, Lucy is 18 here. And so dear readers, I bid you read, review and do, do,_ do_ enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia nor any characters mentioned here. They belong to C.S Lewis.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Cair Paravel, as was every day. In fact, in Narnia, it didn't matter if there was rain, storm or hail; it was always a beautiful day.

On this particular day, 18 year old Queen Lucy was strolling happily through the royal gardens, cheerfully greeting every faun, Talking Animal and the occasional Minotaur and centaur. It was the anniversary of the Pevensies' 10th year of ruling Narnia (yet again), and Susan was frantically running around trying to get the preparations for the grand ball that they would be hosting together with Caspian in 2 days completed and finalized.

Having been shooed off by her older sister and seeing that Peter and Edmund did not require her help in inspecting the renewal of the treaty with Calormen, Lucy decided that some fresh air and perhaps a visit to her Dear Little Friend Trumpkin would do her good.

Stopping in front of a bush of daisies, Lucy leant forward slightly and inhaled the sweet aroma of her favourite flower. She always was fascinated by daisies; soft, unsuspecting and unspectacular. Susan always preferred the bright red roses that seemed to match her sweet red lips so. Lucy supposed though that she was rather like a daisy herself, quite unspectacular in all. She wasn't as beautiful as Susan, nor as magnificent and brave as Peter and Edmund. She was just Lucy; joyous, sweet and full of faith.

After carefully picking a little bunch for Trumpkin, '_perhaps this could help brighten up his home_', she thought, Lucy turned to continue her journey to her friend's cozy little home. But before she could get any further, she was stopped by someone calling her name at the top of their voices.

Turning around, Lucy was met by a panting, laughing Caspian barreling her way. She felt her heart flutter a little, and tried her best not to blush at his boyish smile. For you see, while Lucy had adamantly declared herself not a 'girly-girl' in the least, she was very much capable of falling in love, and thus she had fallen in love with Caspian a few years ago after the Pevensies had stayed on to rule alongside the young new king. But she had never told anyone, not even Susan or Peter, for she knew that Susan would start fussing over her and Peter would pale and get all flustered at this knowledge. Not that he would forbid her from courting, but he would certainly have _not _thought his baby sister to fall in love with one of his best friends. So she remained silent, but she thought Edmund at least had an inkling to her feelings for Caspian. But as was Edmund's way of tact and subtlety, he never let on that he knew anything, _out loud_ that is, and she never confirmed anything.

The moment Caspian reached her side, he picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather and swung her around, laughing joyously. Lucy couldn't help but laugh along with him, feeling his apparent joy as well. Finally when he placed her gently back onto the ground, Lucy asked him, smiling, 'Why Caspian! Whatever is the matter? Pray tell what has you in such great throes of joy?'

Again Caspian grinned that schoolboy grin that Lucy swore made her fall in love with him again every single time. 'Wish me joy my fair Lucy! For I am to be wed!'

Lucy's smile froze. Wed? 'To whom?' she asked shakily, feeling all of a sudden quite faint. Caspian didn't notice her falter and his smile grew even more. 'Why to Liliandil! Ramandu's daughter of course!'

And in that moment, Lucy felt her world crumble. _Wed to Liliandil._ These three seemingly innocent words seemed suddenly ever so ominous, and they roared in her head, sweeping Lucy into the midst of the whirling storm raging in her mind. Lucy suddenly felt that she was floating, floating in a far away place from Caspian and Liliandil and Narnia and herself.

Vaguely, she heard someone call her name repeatedly. 'Lucy, Lucy!' she heard the voice call her back. Dazedly, Lucy returned to her earthly body once more and remembered that she was standing in the royal gardens with Caspian, who had just told her that- Lucy's face paled as the reality of his announcement finally sank in.

_Caspian was to wed Liliandil._

She blinked her eyes, staring into the worried gaze of Caspian who was shaking her gently, calling her. Those eyes, those warm brown orbs; she could get lost in them every day.

'Lucy, are you all right?'

Lucy thought, _was _she all right? No. No, she wasn't, and she wanted to scream that at Caspian, to scream at the world that she wanted to sink down deep into the embrace of the earth and to sob like a little girl.

But Lucy was a Queen, and even if she were not -_she _thinks- as stately as Susan, she was still a Queen. And a Queen never revealed her sadness and pain to others. So instead of rushing into Caspian's arms and cry and tell him she loved him, Lucy smiled gracefully. She assured him with a calmness that she certainly did _not _feel that she was fine, merely surprised at the abruptness of his announcement. She congratulated him with a soft little smile, told him that she was happy for him and wished him and his soon-to-be bride joy. Then she held her head up high as she walked, as a Queen should, slowly and gracefully from the gardens, leaving a deliriously and obliviously happy Caspian to spread the news of his engagement.

Lucy was all grace and smiles and gentle greetings, but the moment she reached her room, the moment she was away from the concerned stares and nudges from various Good Beasts who sensed her inner turmoil, Lucy sat on her large and comfortable bed, held onto the stuffed lion sweet, dear Trufflehunter had gifted her on her 15th birthday (for even in Narnia children had stuffed animals), and wept.

* * *

That night, a celebratory dinner was held in honor of King Caspian and the Lady Liliandil's engagement. The bards sang of love and marriage and joy and the Lords, Ladies, noble Beasts and Other Creatures of the Most Royal Court of Narnia feasted and rejoiced in the impending nuptials of their good King. Even the High King Peter and Queen Susan and King Edmund were in attendance. Young Queen Lucy however, had begged leave, saying that her headache would ruin the frivolity of the party, and had urged her brothers and sister to enjoy the feast.

The people of Narnia, Talking Animals, centaurs, minotaurs, fauns, dryads, the merpeople and even the trees were celebrating. The sounds of laughter and the strains of sweet music could be heard from below when one stood on the balconies of the castle. Everyone was happy.

Now, King Edmund the Just was accustomed to notice things others missed, having to deal with the complexity and loopholes of laws and treaties and the rot. So it was no wonder that he saw the look in his little sister's eyes when Caspian laughed with her and treated her an equal. He saw the hesitation and the dismissal when she believed that Caspian wasn't interested in her. He saw the haunted look in her eyes tonight when she jokingly told her siblings that she feared she would throw up in the middle of the feast. He saw the longing in her heart, saw how hard she wished that it was she whom Caspian was betrothed to. But Edmund knew that sometimes, fairy tales don't cometrue, not even when you're a Queen in Narnia. Because even in Narnia, happily-ever-afters don't always happen, and that sometimes the King wants the princess, not the Queen.

He slipped away silently in the middle of the feast, when Peter was loudly joking about Caspian's life once he was wed; _Edmund thought he probably had a little too much wine tonight and mentally reminded himself to notify the Fauns should their High King require assistance back to bed_, and when Susan and Liliandil were politely chatting, probably about the color of flowers that would look 'absolutely perfect' for the wedding. He snorted. Truth to be told, Edmund was a little disappointed when Caspian announced that he would wed the Star. He knew that Caspian did harbor some affection for Lucy, but neither had ever told the other. He was disappointed when Caspian chose the perfect, lady-like Star who never had a golden hair out of place over Lucy who lived and loved freely, who rode through the forests with the men-folk and wielded a sword and bow with great ease, perhaps even more so than many of his men. He was especially disappointed when Caspian decided he liked the polite little laugh that was hidden behind a pale, perfect hand rather than the loud carefree laughter of Lucy and her calloused, tanned hands.

Lucy laughed so much that every time she laughed she meant it. She threw her head back when she laughed, and was never worried whether people would think her brash or loud or rude. A grim centaur who commanded one of Edmund's battalion had once commented that when Lucy laughed, the whole of Narnia heard and laughed along with her, so infectious and pure and joyous was her tinkling, musical laugh. He decided that he liked the way Lucy laughed with true joy better than Liliandil's groomed, perfect laugh.

Edmund walked slowly back to Lucy's room and pushed the heavy oak door open. His heart broke when he heard the little sniffles from Lucy. Even when they were children, Lucy was quite adamant to never let people see her cry. She was rather stubborn like Peter that way, he thought wryly. Lucy never cried, at least in public. She was a Valiant queen and she could not bear to let her people see her break down.

Edmund silently went to his baby sister's side and pulled her into a great, fierce hug. Lucy's silent sobbing continued as she buried her head into Edmund's green velvet tunic. Edmund said nothing, lending his quiet strength to his heartbroken sister, stroking her hair, murmuring comforting words in her ear. He wished with all of his heart that her first experience at love could have been wonderful and perfect and didn't leave her broken and shattered. She deserved nothing less than perfect.

Edmund didn't know how much time had passed, sitting there comforting Lucy. But he supposed that it was long enough that Peter and Susan came looking for them, for he heard the door creak open and when he turned his head, there stood his older brother and sister, still clad in their grand, festive clothing. He placed a finger to his lips, silently signaling for them to be quiet.

Peter and Susan walked slowly to Edmund and Lucy, or rather what they could see of Lucy, which was the top of her golden head enclosed safely in Ed's strong embrace. Each took a seat to the right and left of Ed, just sitting there, giving each other silent comfort, letting Lucy know that they were all there by her. Perhaps the older ones were not as oblivious as he first thought, Ed mused, glad that they were here with the younger ones, as they all should be, _together._ Where one Pevensie went, the others were sure to be there.

Finally, Lucy's hiccups quieted down and the large, warm room was silent again. Strangely, it was Susan who broke that almost comforting silence. 'You know, I don't know what he sees in her. Really, I imagine that I have never spoken to anyone more dull and meek than her.'

Susan, despite being the Gentle Queen, had actually quite a fierce and adventurous side, which rarely showed itself but her siblings and subjects knew better than to think their Queen weak, for Susan's temper which hardly showed itself was silent and cold and biting when it reared its head and those who witnessed the normally passive Queen angry vowed to never cross her path again. Still, Peter, Edmund and Lucy stared at her, mouth wide open. Did Susan, Susan the Gentle who admonished them to Never Speak Ill of Anyone Behind Their Backs just break her own golden rule?

Greatly amused, Susan reached over to smooth Lucy's mussed golden hair back. 'What? Did you think I would actually like the woman who dared cross my royal sister? Of course not! I must say, I thought better of Caspian.' Sniffing disdainfully, Susan grinned to let her siblings know she was merely jesting.

Lucy smiled, touched that her gentle sister would be willing to speak ill of others, for she knew that Susan was loathe to speak badly against anyone else, no matter how much she disliked them. But Lucy too disliked thinking the worst of others, and felt bad at having played a part in inciting her sister's wrath towards Liliandil, even though she was wise enough to know that Susan was greatly irritated and intolerant towards the meek and placid Lady, though for certain she showed it not. 'Oh Su, I'm sure she's a wonderful girl who deserves to be happy. Perhaps it is not fault of hers that she is a,' here she paused, the corners of her mouth that were turned down before now twitched with a suppressed giggle, 'less than desirable companion for more intelligent conversation.'

Lucy's grey eyes glazed over, and when she spoke her voice was misty and dreamy and seemed ever so far away. Indeed her siblings thought that sometimes it was as if Aslan spoke His will through His little lioness. 'Perhaps she is better suited for him than I. Caspian will need patience and tranquility and a gentleness that I find myself lacking at times. He will need a queen who will stay behind from battles and await his return from wars and voyages, someone who can soothe his rage and bloodlust and not urge him to pick up his sword as I am wont to do when words just cannot win.'

Peter, who no doubt was trying his hardest to swallow the many threats and glares and scowls he would like to throw at Caspian, snorted at the forgiving nature of his most faithful sister. 'Lu, if there were anyone more patient and forgiving than you I would be hard pressed to find them. Honestly though, Caspian is rather oblivious to anything less obvious than _his _obliviousness.' _Wait, was that even a word, _Peter wondered, shrugging_. _The other three snickered at Peter's quite insistent fondness for such tongue-twisting, witty statements that often rang true. Ignoring them, Peter continued mock-imperiously, 'Through no fault of your own of course Lu. I think I speak for all three of us, and perhaps even Trumpkin and Trufflehunter when I say that your affection for Caspian was as plain as the freckles on your face, only he couldn't see it even if we paraded it dead before his eyes.' He patted Lucy's small hand awkwardly, trying to comfort her in his own, so uniquely _Peter_ way. 'Don't worry Lu, the perfect one for you may yet be out there, waiting to claim our beloved Valiant Queen's hand from us.' Though Peter spoke these words with confidence, inside he was cringing at the thought of having another man taking his baby sister away from him, and made a mental note to ask Ed to enforce stricter terms for Lucy's courtship. But judging by the laughter Edmund was trying to stifle for fear of Susan's stern reprimand, he had probably already read the High King's mind, and was no doubt in complete agreement with him. Peter met Edmund's eyes and both grinned conspiratorially. Ah, it was good to be High King.

Grasping her sister's pale, delicate yet strong hands in her own, Lucy turned to look at each of her siblings, love shining through her eyes. 'Thank you Susan, and you, Peter and Edmund. What happens, happens for a reason as Aslan would say, and perhaps we would be happier merely as friends and co-rulers.' Lucy felt a little stab of pain at the thought of being only that to Caspian, but pushed it quickly away, determined that her heart _would _heal.

Suddenly she stood, and her royal siblings started, surprised at her sudden change of mood. But then Lucy was never one to dwell for long on matters, such was her faith in Aslan that everything would turn out all right.

Lucy smiled widely, and threw her head back laughing, her golden hair flowing about her freely as she danced little circles in her room, listening to some unheard music; perhaps the music of Narnia herself. Her siblings, entranced, leapt to their feet and danced along with the Littlest Queen as their subjects fondly called Lucy, and soon enough an impromptu dance was occurring, though without the musical strains of the bards singing grand ballads and heroic tales, without the rich Narnian wine flowing freely and without the colourful ensemble of esteemed guests gathered in joy.

But it mattered not, for the sight of the legendary four Kings and Queens of Old who danced joyfully and nimbly to Peter and Edmund's rich, deep voices singing of Old Narnia was possibly the grandest, most wonderful occasion Narnia had and would ever see.

* * *

Late in the night, when the Fauns who were sent to seek out the missing monarchs at the request of King Caspian X peeked their horned heads into Queen Lucy' room found the four Kings and Queens scattered throughout the room on the bed and floor, lying against each other and slumbering in peace, they silently closed the door. They left with soft smiles of pride and affection for their rulers to report to His Majesty that all indeed, was well.

* * *

**P.S: I had to used the name 'Liliandil' from the movie because really, if Caspian didn't know his bride-to-be's name there's something extremely wrong there isn't it? Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
